The New Home
Mission name: The New Home Mission Members: Asuma, Reibi, Hideki Mission objective: Find a new place to live Posts: Asuma: Alone in her small apartment inside Konohagakure, Takara walked quietly around, grabbing certain items to pack. She had been promoted to Jounin a few weeks ago, but she had personal reasons for wanting to leave. Today was the day she was to be leaving the village. She had long requested a leave from the village, and for the first time in months, the office that handled such matters honored her request. She grabbed the bag containing all of her equipment, and set out the door. She dropped the key off at the front desk to the apartment on the way out. As she stepped outside of the apartment, a bright sun shone above her. She was wearing a white blouse and skirt, which the skirt stretched about halfway down her thigh. It was about high noon on a mid-summer day, and the sun was beating down very hot on her. Sweat soon began to drip from her white hair and body, but she still had her sights set on finding a new place to relocate to. She packed enough to allow her to survive for days, however she definitely wanted to find a permanent residence. She had already told everyone goodbye the day and night before, so she began her way out of the village. Her general direction was to head for the border of the Land of Hot Water, which she immediately set out to. _____________________________________________________________________ Reibi: ×“hick” a hiccup would come from the man that was laying in the grass as if he was taking a nap. “hick” he would go again looking aver at the black jug with the kanji of “Sake” it was his special elixir, well that was what he called it so people didn’t think he was a sloppy drunk. Around him laid 4 body’s as if they were all looking at the sky trying to point out clouds and the shapes they make but something was different the other 4 body’s where not really looking okay. Covered in marks, cuts, and bumps Rei jumped up and looked at the body’s kind of loopy and tripping over himself a few times but never really falling over. His cheeks where read and his eyes half closed as if he was falling asleep. He made a fighting post randomly “wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!” he said with great enthusiasm. He puts his hands together and bows almost tipping over from the bow but landing on his head then flipping up and bowing again. The 4 men around him where beaten to a pulp but none of them seem to have headbands on so they could have been anything from villagers to rogue ninja. Rei looked around and jumped up completely disappearing but not before grabbing his jug and clipping it back onto his side. He was flying up through the air from the jump still influenced by his elixir cutting through the air and landing on a tall inn building where travelers went to when on their travels. He looked out seeing a steam rise from an area as If it was a massive sauna just put there for relaxation. He knew where he was going to go next. He looked over to his side “ NO MIZ WE ARE GOING TO THE … “hick” SAUNA” he yelled as if he was talking to someone but really there was no one there. He jumped down and took off running at about the speed of light and the only thing that could really be seen of him was a black blur do to his all black clothing. Rai was heading to what was called the Land of Hot Water but to him .. the land of sauna.× _____________________________________________________________________ Hideki - He Sat silently in his room eating. The day had been inattentive as he sat at his table eating away at his plate of sashimi. With his window open the warm summer breeze filled his room, “Why can’t I be back home. . .” despite his years in the Konoha, and holding their headband, Hideki never truly saw the Konohagakure as his real home. He could still remember the coolness of his house when he lived with his father, It was like that all year ‘round and felt even better during the winter. Yes it was true, he was a sucker for the cold, and he hated the heat with a passion. As he sat eating a loud knock at his door would interrupt his meal- _____________________________________________________________________ NPC: There were in fact three knocks at the door. Two ANBU agents stood outside, the one who knocked now took a step back. They both were wearing there traditional outfits, including their masks. The one who knocked's mask resembled a cat, and the other one's, who stood back, resembled a fox. The cat ANBU shrugged. They didn't know if he was in the house or not, so they picked the lock on the door. As they opened it, the cat ANBU shouted, "Hideki.....!" as he saw him. "You are needed back in the hidden cloud. Your work is done here." The two ANBU slowly started to walk away. "Oh! And next time, don't lock your door." They left within seconds without a trace. _____________________________________________________________________ Asuma: Hours had passed since Takara had left. She was weary and tired of walking, so she stopped off the main road to set up a small camp for the night. She tried her best to hide where she would be then, and succeeded as far to her knowledge. She set up a tent, which took about another twenty minutes, and almost immediately fell over asleep inside of it. It was still daylight out, but the day was much hotter than an average summer day. _____________________________________________________________________ Reibi: ×Rei was running through the village passing each tree dodging them as if it was a game of frogger. He would pass each try lightly skimming them with his fingers and parts of his feet causing small but sharp deep cuts to cut into the dark bark of the tree which he didn’t mean to do but what did he know? He was drunk. “hick, I will make it there! “ he would say out loud his skin would somewhat add a glow to the blur that was seen if anyone noticed him running. Rai was seeing the land coming up do to the speed he was moving but before he could really notice what was going on due to the fact that his eyes where half closed and paying attention when he was in this mind set was really rear. He would hit a branch with his left foot and he would flip upside down and fly through the woods hitting trees and bouncing off them like a bad game of pinball. His connection with most the trees caused them to fall and before he knew it he landed in a slightly open filed in a snail formation sliding through the grass getting dirt, mud, and grass on his knees and face. He would jump up using his left hand and land “WOOOOOOO” he would yell almost collapsing over again. The Sake in his mug would swish around playfully. He looked around slightly tipsy and unstable to the human eye. He knew that his magic elixir was going to pass soon and that he had to drink some in case someone wanted to mess with him on his travels but he didn’t. he sat down and he noticed some one in the woods in front of him setting up a tent of some kind. He didn’t do anything but watch to see what the little girl looking human would do next as if he was watching the discovery channel or something. He would take small rocks from the ground which he sat on trying to hide like a tiger before they attack. The small rocks would hit the trees and ground around the tent building girl to see if he can spook her a little. He waited to see her reaction and to see if she would notice him- “hick, maybe she is going to the same place im going to. Hick”× _____________________________________________________________________ Hideki - Hearing his door being picked from the other end caused him to stand quickly, his hands flashed in a series of hand seals in a matter of seconds, "Ox → Rabbit → Monkey" suddenly the loud sound of thousands of birds chirping could be heard as he gripped his wrist as a chidori formed in his palm. However, as he saw the anbu men enter the room he'd force the jutsu to cancel itself. Standing straight as he heard the males comments, His job was done; He could return home. He'd give a soft smirk as he heard the male speak about his door being locked. As they vanished Hideki walked over and grabbed opened his nightstand grabbing his Kumogakure no Sato headband. With a change of clothing he'd fit his new headband. To finish everything off he writ a scroll in request to send a male jounin and their team to take all of his supplies to the village of Yugakure no Sato. He was discharged as an Anbu and would be de-ranked back into a Jounin until he was requested back by any Kage who wanted him back as an Anbu. After sending the scroll by bird messaging, he'd leave and head towards the gate and began his journey to the Yugakure. It wasn't his home village of Kumogakure no Sato, however, since he was released, he'd be able to journey anywhere he pleased. Which where he desired to go most was the Yugakure no Sato. _____________________________________________________________________ Asuma - As her eyes just began to close, they almost immediately were opened right back up. The sound of rocks bouncing off the landscape around her was quite irritatingly loud. She grabbed a kunai and rushed out of her tent. She was more scared of being attacked than anything else. "Hey!" she shouted. She put her hands in the sign for a wind clone. Suddenly two identical clones appeared around her, and the two of them began to survey, and within seconds they spotted a drunk ninja. "Ha! Release!" the two shadow clones dissapeared as the real Takara jumped to the spot. "Found you!" she taunted. She still had her kunai drawn, and the strange position of the man was hardly intimidating. "Why are you throwing rocks?!" she shouted angrily. _____________________________________________________________________ Reibi: ×Rei was laying in the grass like a real ninja. But really he was able to be seen by miles. The effects on him where slowly draining away and he was getting back to normal. He noticed the girl doing a jutsu and he though she was a ninja right away. Rei looked at her as she walked to his location and yelled "Why are you throwing rocks?!". Rei fell over in his side laughing from her reaction and just laid there laughing for a minute. His magic elixir swished around in the jug playfully. Rei looked back at the girl and stood up “YOU GIRL” he pointed dramatically. He went to mimic her “why are you throwing blah blah blah blah blah”. Rei laughed at his comment and fell back down to any normal eye he would look dizzy and crazy. Rai noticed the kunai in the girls hand before falling back. He went into his own pocket and took one out and held it over his head spinning it in a side to side motion looking at it making the motion of a plains propeller but sideways.× _____________________________________________________________________ Hideki: Beginning his venture through the lands was indeed an experience, not many ninja to his knowledge got to tread the lands so wistfully, nevertheless, his journey would become interrupted as he was walking through a field somewhere between the Konohagakure no Sato and the Yugakure no Sato. While walking he'd spot a male spinning a kunai and swaying with every movement he'd preform. Curious as to what or who the male was focused on, Hideki began to look around until his eye's came across a girl. Hideki stood there watching the two for a moment before taking a step forward and began to resume his walk, not wanting to interrupt what they were doing, he'd keep his head low while attempting to slip by them, hopefully un-noticed. _____________________________________________________________________ Asuma:' '''Takara was a bit angry, but nothing more than just slightly irritated. She took her kunai and threw it off to the side! "Gah! I was just looking for some peaceful time to rest." she started to rant "I've been traveling all day and now I get interrupted." She sat down, in an attempt to calm down. She blatantly was trying to put the drunk man out of her head, she faced the other way obviously attempting to ignore him from where she was, about 5 yards. She no longer seemed to feel at all threatened. _____________________________________________________________________ '''Reibi:' ×Rei would listen to the girl talk and talk and talk about how all she wanted to do was have a peaceful night and blah blah blah. He didn’t care he himself was snoring and to anyone he would look asleep. He could feel some one’s eyes on him even though his was closed. He would pay more attention to the man that was walking around us. Rei sat up like a dead person coming back to life. He jumped on his butt like a dog would spinning himself around giving zero regards of what the girls was now doing. He looked into the woods as if there was something so far in there so deep into the woods that only he could see it but really he was just zoning out. He didn’t want to do anything dramatic because even though he was drunk he didn’t know if the person was hostile. He would guess not because he did walk around trying to avoid conflict. Rei looked into the woods tracing the person’s body with his eyes the ass hopping in the same direction the person was walking. He fall back down and for a second staid still. He stood back up but this time launching himself forwards till he hit a tree that was only 2 feet away from the person that was walking to the woods. Rei hit it with his shoulder having the other half of his body hanging to the side to where he was seeable. “YOOOUUUU!!!!” hoping to scare the person that was sneaking around. This loudness would also cause the girl that was sitting away from him to turn to see what was going on.× _____________________________________________________________________ Hideki: watched the male fly at him screaming; with his brow creased as he watched the obviously drunk male hit the tree and point at him. Watching silently as he grabbed the handle of his Chokutō and slowly unlocked the thin blade from it's sheath which rested upon his back. "How can I assist you stranger?" _____________________________________________________________________ Asuma: The drunkard and new infidel soon began conversing. "Don't you ignore me!" She took a kunai and threw it in their general direction, though not anywhere close to being able to hit them. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke surrounded her. She made us of the body flicker technique and appeared next to them at a nearly instant speed, facing the opposite way. "You are quite rude, and I do not appreciate it." She flipped her hair to the side and turned toward them. "And also, why are you drunk? Who travels drunk?! You are quite a strange one." _____________________________________________________________________ Reibi: ×Rei was leaning on the tree looking at the man in front of him a little out of it. He looked at the man with half closed eyes reach for his blade but Rei didn’t think much of it. He looked down at his mug and then at the kunai that hit tree next to him. He used his teeth and mouth to take the kunai out of the tree and help it in his mouth looking a the man. He mumbled saying "why are you undoing your sword" paused for a second and said "stranger" he chewed on the kunai as he looked at the man that was no in front of him and sensing the girl that was behind him. He bent backwards kunai still in his mouth, he mumbled "I believe this is yourssssssss" he would burst out pointing at himself to answer her question about who travels drunk.× _____________________________________________________________________